TDI TRUTH OR DARE
by ihavealife
Summary: oh im so sorry for this VERY LATE UPDATE! i feel horrible. i was banned from the comp for a week. eep!
1. Chapter 1

Chris: CAMPPPERRRSSS! Its time for your next challenge. Which requires you to be looking your absolute BEST.. physically. Im giving you one hour to prepare then come meet me for breakfast.

--

IN THE KILLER BASS CABIN:

Courtney arose after listening to Chris's strange requests as did Bridgette.

Bridge: what on earth is that man talking about?!

Courtney: whatever it is.. im sure it HAS to be horrible. But look your best anyways, it might help us win the absurd challenge.

Geoff: DUDES. I only have this pink shirt.

Bridge: just go out like you always do. I think its attractive

Geoff and Bridgette blush.

Duncan: ick. Its too early in the morning to be flirting here. Pfft whatever. I find myself 100 hot all the time anyways

Courtney rolls her eyes as Duncan winks at her. Whatever the challenge was, obviously the Killer Bass were short of players who cared about their looks.

--

IN THE SCREAMING GOPHER CABIN:

Heather: we are SO winning this one. I mean, we have me! And im obviously the most attractive girl at this camp.

Lindsay: no i am!

Heather: LINDSAY SHUT IT

Lindsay: okay okay! Your the prettiest

Gwen: ugh. It doesn't matter.

--

CONFESSION CAM:

Trent: i personally did not think Gwen needed to try. I mean..shes already amazing to look at as it is. What more could she possibly do to herself?

Lindsay: i know im smart and all but i think i AM the prettiest girl here. Like.. Heather's pretty and all but her eyebrows are SO wrong!

Gwen: this challenge is gonna suck.. a lot.

--

Chris: CAMPERS! BREAKFAST TIME!

The contestants walk into the dining cabin where they see Chris smirking to himself holding two bottles.

Chris: hmm.. nice. Everyone is ship shape and ready to play!

Owen: play..what?

Chris: Ive been getting a butt load of e mails from the audience saying that they want.. NEED more romance on our show. So today I will be following a plan made by the audience at home and oh maaan this is going to be awesome!

Duncan: from your point of view, awesome means torturing us to death in cruel ways.

Chris: relax dude. Your gonna love this one. Today, each team will be playing TRUTH OR DARE!

DJ: oh SHIT..


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan raises an eyebrow

Duncan: isn't this a little.. uhh..

Geoff: NO WORRIES MAN! I go to parties all the time and truth or dare always leads to—

Duncan: ...

Geoff: oh yah this.. could be a problem

Courtney: well whatever im truthed or dared I'll do!

Duncan: oh really Princess?

Courtney: yes. I mean, how bad could they possibly be anyways?!

Gwen: um Chris.. are there limitations as to what were dared?

Chris: oh yes. Um.. no. The dare-er can dare the daree whatever they want.. as long as its legal. SO THAT BEING SAID.. the killer bass team will be playing on the boy side of their cabin and the gopher team will be playing on the girl side of THEIR cabin. Understood? Good. Well off you go! Oh and also, there will be cameras EVERYWHERE for this one. Each team will get a point everytime one of their players completes a truth or dare. Team with most points win.. yadda yadda yadda.

Chris throws a bottle to each team and sends them off for their challenge.

Chris: REMEMBER CAMPERS! THIS CHALLENGE WILL TEST YOUR COURAGE, STUPIDITY AND HORMONES!

--

KILLER BASS:

Bridgette takes a seat across from Geoff while Courtney sits next to her. Duncan takes a seat next to Geoff.. across from Courtney and Harold and DJ sit on either side of Geoff and Duncan.

Harold: can i go first?

Before anyone can say anything, Harold spins the bottle and it lands on Geoff.

Geoff: i pick.. truth i guess?

Harold: okay then... what do you want MOST at camp right now. No lies.

Duncan covers his mouth to laugh and nudges Harold.

Geoff: uhhh. Well you see.. i want.. this girl.

DJ: dude you gotta specify man!

Geoff: ..shes on our team and shes the coolest girl i have ever met.

Duncan/Harold/DJ: oooo la la BRIDGETTE!

--

SCREAMING GOPHERS:

The gophers take a seat in a circle in random order on the floor

Owen: whoa. The girls' cabin smells so good!

Heather: seat your butt down tubby.

Heather spins the bottle and it lands on Gwen.

Gwen: i pick.. dare. Hit me with your best shot.

Heather: I dare you to take off all the items of black you are wearing right now. Oh wait. Everything you wear is black! Too bad so sad Gwen!

--

CONFESSION CAM

Gwen: that girl is out to get me.. DUH. I would have done it but.. TRENT! Rrg. But i had too.. its not like she was asking me to take it ALL off.. right?

--

Gwen: fine by me!

Gwen takes off her top and skirt.. socks boots and all until shes left standing with a red bra and matching underwear. Trent cannot believe his eyes.

Gwen: its my turn.

She spins the bottle and lands on Owen.

Owen: i pick.. truth. Im an open guy

Gwen: do you have any feelings for Izzy?

Owen: 0.0

Izzy: um well this is awkward. Even for me!

Heather: you know, for once i agree with Gwen. C'mon were all waiting for an answer

--

CONFESSION CAM:

Owen: so here i was.. put right on the line about something i haven't even told the guys about yet. But.. i had no choice. I had to do it for the team.

--

Owen: well.. yes. YES YES.

Izzy: wow Owen.. i had no idea

THE TWO DREAMILY STARE INTO EACHOTHERS' EYES

Lindsay: awwwwe!

Heather: ...ew and here i thought Tubby here didnt even have hormones.


	3. Chapter 3

KILLER BASS CABIN:

Geoff spins the bottle and it lands on Courtney

Courtney: well i choose dare.

Geoff winks at Duncan

Geoff: well since you said you would do.. ANYTHING.. how bout you give my man Duncan here a little kiss?

Bridgette: .whoa.

Harold: GASP

Dj: oh thats heavy.

Courtney: youve GOT to be kidding me. No way in hell am i ever gonna kiss.. HIM

Duncan: pucker up princess

Courtney: ugh. No!

Duncan: whatever. Your loss.. darn shame too. You would have wanted that. See sweetie if i were you i would be thanking Geoff right now.

Courtney loses her temper as she grabs hold of Duncan's shirt and starts kissing him over the bottle. Harold covers his eyes and Geoff seems pleased with himself.

Duncan: i knew you couldn't resist.

Courtney: whatever. Im spinning the dumb bottle now.

The bottle somehow ends up landing on Duncan. Courtney slaps herself on the forhead.

--

CONFESSION CAM:

Courtney: its like this whole place is set up!

Duncan: haha. yepp.. she kissed me back.

--

Trent: spin the bottle man!

Owen spins the bottle and it lands on Leshawna

Leshawna: truth. I aint got nothing to hide!

Trent: hmm.. well weve all been wondering... has anyone here caught your eye?

--

CONFESSION CAM:

Leashawna: i couldn't do it! Yah right like i would tell the whole world about Harold. That would ruin my rep.. and then i would lose my chance at winning!

Leshawna: um. Nope. Especially NOT Harold!

Trent: ..excuse me?!

Leshawna: dang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: well.. weve all had a very dramatic day here on Total Drama Island. Confessions were made.. and relationships have sprouted. Here i have marshmellows which will determine your fate..

Heather smirks at Lashawna while Izzy and Owen are happily flirting.

Chris: marshmellows for.. Gwen, Izzy, Owen, Trent, Heather. The last marshmellow goes to..

SUSPENCE SUSPENCE SUSPENCE!

...

...

...

LINDSAY!

Leshawna: oh WHAT?! You chose the good for nothing dumb blonde over me?!

Gwen: well you kinda did cost us this challenge..

Izzy: BYEBYEBYEBYE LESHAWNA!

Chris: well think about it on the bright side! No one can make fun of you for liking Harold now! And you brought our ratings up by 20 not too shabby..


End file.
